Under The Milky Way Tonight- A GiroNatsu Story
by FyreBlood13
Summary: Giroro is waiting for his Natsumi, but she never comes out of her room. He decides to go see if there's a problem. This is VERY loosely based off the song "Under The Milky Way Tonight" by The Church. I do NOT own the song, band, any of the characters, or Sgt. Frog.
1. Something Shimmering And White

I sighed as I looked at the dying embers of my fire. Blast it! Why didn't she come tonight? I turned around to stare up at her window, the bedroom window of my beloved. I argued with myself in my head, I shouldn't be stalking her like that…but it wasn't stalking, my tent was set up right below her window, purely on chance, and I was making sure she was okay… I admitted to myself that I wasn't just curious about her safety, I was missing her company…

Every day for the past week, she had come out of the house to share a sweet potato with me at sunset. And after that we sat and talked, keeping warm by my small fire, long until the stars had come out. And for a few brief, sweet moments we sat, together, our sides pressed together as we stared up at all the stars of the Milky Way together. I savored those moments. I could feel her arm, pressing up against mine. I could feel the heat flowing off of her, and I could see the wonder that she got in her eyes every time she gazed up at the starry sky. But it was all too short for me, and much too soon she had to go back inside, but not before giving me a brief hug. I hated her leaving more than anything else.

I muttered to myself as I looked at the two sweet potatoes, cooling under the dying coals. Sunset had already come and gone, and the stars which she loved were already out and shining bright. The moon was waxing, not quite full but close. It lent everything a silvery, glowing quality. I decided that I would try and talk to her, see what had happened. Sitting here grumbling to myself would do me no good, and I was curious beside the point, I stood up and fixed my belt, and went hesitantly up to the door. I gulped, and went to knock. But before I could, I blushed and withdrew my hand. If she hadn't come out tonight, it surely meant that she didn't want to be bothered…didn't it? Steeling my nerves, I finally brought up my courage enough to knock on the door. After only a few seconds I heard her stir in her darkened bedroom, and come running down the stairs.

As my darling Natsumi opened the door, I was, as always, captured by her breathtaking beauty. But something marred her perfect face. Her seashell-pink cheeks were flushed, and there were a few tears trailing down them, leaving small trails that glistened white in the soft moonlight. I gasped as I saw her. "N-Natsumi!? What happened? Are you okay?"


	2. Under The Milky Way

Natsumi rubbed her eyes and cheeks, clearing them of the shimmering silver tears. "Oh, Giroro, it's you...i'm sorry that I didn't come out earlier tonight,i was...busy.." She looked away from me, while biting her beautiful lip and blushing. I could only stare. My Pekoponian Warioress, reduced to tears? What could have made this happen?! I slowly found my small arm reaching out towards her own. Blushing, i quickly caught myself and pulled my hand back,cursing at myself. Why would she want me to touch her? While she might have been the person that made me feel like more than just a gun-loving invader, to her i was no more than a stupid toad.

I looked around, not sure what to do. I swept my arm towards the still-glowing fire. "The sweet potatoes are still warm, and you can tell me what happened while we eat, if you want?" She smiled softly and nodded, walking over to the embers."Thanks, Giroro, that would be...nice" She seemed stuck on the last word, and if she had wanted to say something else but was struggling to find the right way to say it. I went over to the embers and uncovered the sweet potatoes. Cleaning off the bigger one, i gave it to her. For a while, we sat in silence and ate, the sound of our breathing steady and even, but almost drowned out by the sounds of the night and the wind in the trees.

As we ate i pondered the cause of her tears. Had that jerk Saburo hurt her in any way? Clearing my throat, i turned to her and started speaking. "Natsumi, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" She slowly looked up from the potato that she was slowly savoring, and fixed her amber eyes on mine. "Yes, Giroro, i know that i can..." Her words trailed off there. I quickly got up and sat next to her,unconsciously setting my hand down over hers."Natsumi, whatever it is,please tell me! I can't stand to see you hurt in any way.."_ Because it makes me sad to see someone so strong,so weak_, I thought.

Natsumi looked away for me for a bit. I watched the swell of her chest as she breathed, and the clouds of mist she exuded with every exhale. Her eyes were dull, not the limpid amber pools they usually were but hardened like chunks of stone. After a few minutes more of the silence, i noticed that my thumb was slowly caressing the back of her hand. Blushing, i quickly grabbed my hand away from hers. With the movement, i seemed to startle her out of a trance. She shook her head quickly, as is to clear whatever thoughts she had been having. "I'm sorry Giroro...but I can't tell you. Not now anyway" With those words, my love blushed and looked away from me."It's late, and i need to go..thanks for the potato...Goodnight Giroro" As she left, she hugged me. Before letting me go she swiftly kissed me on the cheek, then rushed on inside.

I gently brought my hand up to my cheek, not quite touching the spot that still felt Natsumi's petal-soft lips brushing against it."Goodnight...Darling.."I whispered into the night, the words picked up and blown away by the wind. She was already too far gone to hear them.


	3. It Leads You Here

Hey guys! Sorry for the late updates, my life has been REALLY hectic lately! Anyway there's gore and smut in this one, so if that, or Saburo-bashing bothers you, please don't read!

* * *

I ran into my tent,flustered and dizzy, my mind still reeling from the kiss Natsumi had bestowed upon my cheek. "she...kissed...me.." I whispered breathily to myself. I patted my sleeping bag down before getting in, checking for any traps that Kululu could possibly have hidden. Once I was satisfied that there were no unpleasant surprises, i slipped into it and rested my head on the small pillow. The last thing i saw before i drifted off into sweet slumber was Natsumi's lovely face.

~~...~~~(o)~~~...~~

I was standing outside Natsumi's school. I looked down at my hands, and all around me. what was I doing here? as i was looking around, i heard a yelp from behind me. I whirled around to see Saburo's back, turned towards a wall. and pressed between him and the wall was my darling Natsumi. She was pinned to the wall by that egotistical jerk. Her hands were held above her head by one of Saburo's large mannish ones, and his other offending hand was roaming about beneath her shirt. I approached them silently from behind, and pulled out my gun. leaping up to Saburo's shoulder, I pressed my gun against his temple. " Let...Her...Go... NOW!" I snarled loudly at him. He released her lovely hands from his grasp and backed away from her, his hands in the air . "Hey,man,ugh,frog i mean, lighten up, i know she wanted it-" His words were cut off as I blasted a round of bullets into his head, and he fell to the ground dead. His blood pooled into a lovely crimson red puddle around his head, flowing hot and fast from the four bullet wounds in his head.

Natsumi ran to me and picked me up, holding me tightly. 'Oh Giroro!" She walked, holding me tightly and sobbing in to my shoulder. 'i was so scared, and I was afraid that he would rape me, and no one would find me...and I wanted you to find me, i wanted it so badly, my Red Defender, because..." With that she blushed and looked away. "Because...i love you..." She mumbled the last words softly. My face turned an even darker shade of red, and i felt my heartbeat increase. "You...love me?" I stuttered out the words, incredulous. She bit her lovely shell-pink bottom lip and nodded."Yes...Giroro I do...i have always loved you, ever since I saw you, and you mean the world to me...i cherish the moments i spend with you more than anything else..." Her words trailed off softly, and she sat down on a bench that was conveniently nearby. she placed me on her lap,and upon me standing up, i found that our heads were the same height. Hesitantly, i leaned into her, our lips almost touching, tantalizingly close. "Natsumi, my love..." I breathed to her, barely above a whisper. "I love you too, darling..." With that i closed the minute distance and kissed her. She gasped into my mouth, and taking advantage of the opening, i gently pushed my tounge into her mouth, flicking it against her pearly teeth. She moaned, and leaned back,disconnecting out mouths." Oh, Giroro," She said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this.." She pulled me closer, holding me tightly, and brought our mouths together again. This kiss was much different, she was kissing me hungrily, needingly, her tounge was in my mouth and she was breathing into my mouth, heavily, and her mouth was heavenly, oh how i had wanted this, never in my wildest dreams could i have imagined that it would feel this good...I hesitantly reached my hand to her chest, and squeezed one of her soft pillowy globes ever so gently. At my touch she arched her head back and moaned again, but louder, and she grabbed my hand, "More,Giroro, I need MORE!' She took my hand and moved it down her luscious curves,over hips, down to the spot where her legs connected, and said-

~~...~~~(o)~~~...~~

BRRRING! BRRRING!

I started, and almost jumped out of my skin. I shook my head, and slowly came to my senses. I wasn't sitting on a bench with my lovely Natsumi, I was in my sleeping bag, in my tent, all alone as usual. I sighed and rested my head in my hands. it was only another lovely dream, a figment of my imagination, and not the lovely truth...I sighed and stood up, and cracked my fingers. back to another lonely day of training and work.


End file.
